This invention relates to retinal display devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mapping and tracking a viewer's eye.
A retinal display device is an optical device for generating an image upon the retina of an eye. Light is emitted from a light source, collimated through a lens, then passed through a scanning device. The scanning device defines a scanning pattern for the light. The scanned light converges to focus points on an intermediate image plane. As the scanning occurs the focus point moves along the image plane (e.g., in a raster scanning pattern). The light then diverges beyond the plane. An eyepiece is positioned along the light path beyond the intermediate image plane at some desired focal length. An "exit pupil" occurs shortly beyond the eyepiece in an area where a viewer's eye pupil is to be positioned.
A viewer looks into the eyepiece to view an image. The eyepiece receives light that is being deflected along a raster pattern. Modulation of the light during the scanning cycle determines the content of the image. For a see-through virtual retinal display a user sees the real world environment around the user, plus the added image of the display projected onto the retina.